


[Vid] Thistledown Tears

by heresluck



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time to wrestle the angel is here. Music: Jeffrey Foucault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Thistledown Tears

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Firefly-ThistledownTears-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/880046.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65426909966/vid-thistledown-tears-firefly)

[Commentary](https://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/859181.html)


End file.
